Into The Void
by alecsteven6
Summary: The Doctor goes to London to see Donna one last time, and Harry Potter finds the TARDIS. They then travel through time, trying to get out of the Harry Potter books.
1. Going To See An Old Friend

This is after the Doctor Who episode "Journey's End"

Three mysterious figures walked in the white, cold snow. They were barely visible beyond the hard-falling flakes. Who knew them? Well, everyone knew them. It was the trio, whom saved the wizarding world from the all-powerful dark magic of Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger walked along the sidewalk of muggle London.

"Harry, I still can't believe how you beat You-know-who!" Ron said with curiosity and wonder. 'How did Harry do it? He won't even tell me. It's his choice to tell people, I suppose. But I'm his best friend! It just isn't fair!' Ron thought, a little aggravated. "Ron, what if Harry is tormented by the memories of defeating him?" Hermione joked, urging Harry to tell them how he did it.

"Guys, I told you a million times, and you even saw it," Harry said, slightly agitated. They continued to walk for about a half an hour, then Hermione the saw The Eye of London Ferris wheel. She pointed to it and they started running to the other side of the river.

About fifteen minutes later, in that exact spot where the trio had run off, a police box started to form. It made a whooshing sound, and became solid. A man stepped out of the box, looking around. "So this is 1997? Good year. Especially October." The man surveyed his surroundings "I've been here before. With Rose." He looked around, as though someone was behind him. "It's really nice to be with someone," He said with a almost sad tone. He walked over to a phone booth. He opened a yellow pages book, and started scanning. "Noble, Noble, Noble, Noble…Ah Geoff Noble! Here we are, 420 Walkway Ave.!" The man said with excitement. He walked out of the phone booth and started walking along the sidewalk.

Another fifteen minutes later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron came back. They looked at the police box. "Well, this wasn't here 30 minutes ago," Hermione said, curious about the object. "I believe this was used in the 1950's for police to call backup. I don't know what it would be doing here, now," She said, eying the police box mysteriously. She tried to open the door. It was locked. "Who would have a box on the sidewalk that's locked?" Harry asked with curiosity of the object.

The Doctor would have a locked box on the side of the sidewalk. The Doctor looked around the streets for Walkway Ave. 'This would be great. Donna would only be eleven or ten and she probably wouldn't remember the Doctor in the future. So this, this time would actually be the first time they met. Dalek Sec was right, The Universe was drawing them together, still. Even if she couldn't travel with him.' The Doctor looked at a sign behind him and realized he had found the street. "Allons-y! I should say that more, Allon-" He cut himself short, remembering he had no one to talk to. He walked up to 420 Walkway Avenue and rang the doorbell.

Ron knocked on the police box door. "Hello? Anybody in there? Anyone at all?" Ron asked the box. He looked at Harry and Hermione. "Ready to go yet? I don't feel like staring at a police box all day," Ron said. All he wanted was to take a normal, casual walk without any trouble. Ron punched Harry jokingly in the arm. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Well, Ron's right. We were taking a walk, not investigating a box," Harry said, agreeing with Ron. He started to walk with Ron again. Hermione looked at the box one more time, then ran to catch up with Harry and Ron.

A woman answered the door. "Yes?" She asked with a tone that would get you annoyed in about five seconds. The Doctor smiled. He knew this woman.

"Yes, you must be Sylvia Noble. Nice to meet you," He said, grinning ear to ear. He was going to see Donna after all. "Well, what do you want?" Sylvia asked with an annoyed tone. "I, er, grew up here. I've been having the urge to see this place again." He made it up really quickly. Who wouldn't? It sounded cheesy, but he would go with it. "This isn't some kind of plot to steal my little girl, is it?" Sylvia asked, her tone really annoyed. The Doctor frowned. "No, no. It sounds like it's a bad time. I'll go." He walked down the steps and started to walk down the sidewalk. "Wait! You can come in, if it means that much to you." 'Wonderful' He thought. He had tricked her.

The trio continued to walk, and about fifteen minutes later they found the box again. They realized they had absent-mindedly gone around the block without realizing it. Harry pulled out his wand in hid it in his hand, so muggles couldn't see it. "Alohomora." He thought the door would swing open. It didn't. "It's….magic proof." Harry said with an astonished tone. Hermione took her wand out.

"Alohomora!" Nothing. The door didn't unlock. "What? This is a muggle object. It can't be magic-proof." Hermione tried it again. Still nothing.

"Well, obviously it is," Ron said. There they were again, staring at a box.

The Doctor looked inside the house. He starting thinking to himself, 'I'm gonna see her. Really! I should be happy. This is good. This is good.' A little girl with flowing red hair came out. "Mum, Grandpa's going on about aliens again!" The Doctor grinned ear to ear at the little girl. He bent down to her.

"Hello. I'm John Smith. Nice to meet you." He still grinned. She shook his hand hastily.

"I'm Donna. Donna Noble." The little girl said sweetly. The Doctor almost got tears in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Donn-" A giant thud hit the ground. The Doctor ran outside. He saw the words END CHAPTER. He looked at the words. "End chapter, what? What? WHAT?!"


	2. Itsy Bitsy Spider

The Doctor picked up the letter E. Donna looked at him "Mr. Smith, was it? What's going on? What does end chapter mean?" Donna asked, eyeing the letters. "I don't know, but it must be bad," The Doctor said, then started to run down the street, throwing his chocolate brown coat behind him. Donna followed "Wait! What is it? Where are you going?" She yelled to him. "To my house," He yelled behind him, then turned the corner, stopping, and turning to Donna. "I'm sorry, but can't come," He said with a sigh. 'It would be so nice to travel with her again. But she wasn't the same.' He smiled and ran off again. Donna didn't move. She just watched the Doctor run.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw the man in a coat running toward them, carrying the letter E. Harry quickly took out his invisibility cloak, kneeled down, and they fit under it. As the Doctor went up to the box, all he had to do was push it open to get in. 'How did he make it in? We even used magic!' He thought, then instructed the others to run in. And they did, and as they walked in, Harry was amazed. 'Is this…bigger on the inside? I didn't think you could do that, even with magic,' Harry and the other sat on a bench, while they watched the Doctor examine the E.

The Doctor put the E into a scanner on his computer. It said the object was really thick paper. "Well, that can't be right," He hit the scanner with his fixer-hammer, but it didn't change. "Hmm. It's paper. Who would of known?" He shrugged and took it out of the scanner, and pressed a couple buttons, pedals, and switches, and the core in the middle started going up and down, up and down, up and down, making a whirring sound. But the whirring stopped half way through, and the box started going upside-down, and everything started flying around, including Harry and the trio.

The cloak flew off of them, as they tumbled around the box, hitting the posts, and the benches, and everything else Harry couldn't make out. When the tumbling finally stopped, the three sat up, looking around the mess. The Doctor looked at them. "How did you- who are-what the-," He could finish any of sentences, he was so surprised. But he was more surprised about the tumbling. He ran out the door, and was surprised to see a big, spidery red creature. It had eight legs, 7 eyes, but looked human, also. It was an Racnoss sitting right there. 'The Racnoss! I thought all of their kind was dead! Well, guess not.' The Racnoss laughed a big bellow laugh. "Doctor man! After 234 years! I finally get you," She said in between her laughs. She stopped laughing. "Well, Doctor man, aren't you going to ask why I twirled your TARDIS around?' 'No, I think I'm just going to kick back and take a nap." The Doctor took off his trainers, and held up his foot. "Mr. Sock," He said in a funny tone, then got on the ground. The Racnoss looked at him, very surprised. "Doctor man, you don't w-," 'Shush! I'm trying to take a nap!"

As the Doctor and the Racnoss were arguing, Harry picked up his cloak and give to Hermione, who put in her bag. They looked around the place. Harry got up and opened a door, and he saw a huge hallway. 'Ron, Hermione! Come look at this," Harry yelled back to them, then started walking through the hallway. He opened a door…

"Doctor-," "No! Can you not understand the word nap?" They continued to argue. The Racnoss stopped talking. The Doctor sat up. "Really? You finally stopped talking? Great! OK, first things first. I talk you, listen,' He said, putting his trainers on again. "Number one! Why did you bring me here," He questioned, standing up.

"I wanted you to die!'

"You wanted me to die." He repeated. "And how are you going to do that, just by making my TARDIS turn upside-down?"

"You do not know yet? This will be so amusing!"

"Yeah, yeah! Why do you always need to be amused?"

"Because being amused is…fun," She started a creepy laugh.

"Well, guess I'll just leave," The Doctor shrugged and walked into his TARDIS, closing the door behind him. He looked around the control room. "Oh, great. Where did they go now?"

"Oh…wow," Was all Harry could say when he opened the door. Inside, was a whole city. He stepped into the doorway. All this in a police box? It seemed impossible. It looked as though the city were empty. It was creepy. There was even a sun. 'It's fake, of course. It must be fake.' He thought, reassuring himself it wasn't real. 'The sun must be an illusion. There cannot be a _real_ sun here, can there?' He chuckled to himself. He walked around. Whilst, Hermione ran out of the room. It was too freaky for her. She opened another door, and it looked like a control room. She looked out a window, and saw the city, and Harry and Ron walking around. "Oh, great! I can finally get some revenge on them," she smiled and pushed a button, the door shut and disappeared. Harry and Ron ran to it, trying to feel it. They couldn't. Hermione pressed another button, and the sun went away and it started raining. "Oh…that's how the sun works. Someone controls it," She looked at the temperature meter. "24 degrees Celsius!? That's pretty warm…let's try," She moved the meter down to zero. It started snowing in the city. 'This is fun!' She thought.

The Doctor ran into the corridors of The TARDIS. He saw the control room door open. "No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor ran inside the room. "Change it back to sunny, 24 Celsius!" He thought for a moment. "Do I know you?" "No, not that I believe," Hermione said, setting the controls back to normal. "What is so important about this city?"

"It's alive."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The city, it's growing. Inches a month."

"It's not possible to grow a city."

"Well, I can do it."

"What do you plan to do with this city?"

"Give homeless creatures a home. And you're…"

"Human."

"Mm. Good. Human, I like Human."

"Good," Hermione said bitterly before walking out.

The Doctor opened the door to the city, and Harry and Ron ran out. "Yeah, get out! Wait!" He stopped Harry. "I know you! You're Harry Potter! Oh, and I thought you were fiction! That proves me wrong. For once," He said, shaking Harry's hand. The Doctor heard a sudden scream. He ran out of the TARDIS, and The Doctor looked up. Hermione was in a web, stuck on the ceiling…


	3. Jumping Through The Pages

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and aimed it at Hermione. She tumbled out of the web, and smacked into the floor, unconscious. "Come on, get back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor said to Harry. "Aw great, he's talking crazy to us!" Ron said, looking around for a "TARDIS". "I-it's that box looking thing!" The Doctor added, trying to get Hermione without the Racnoss killing her. "IN!" The Doctor yelled. Harry and Ron ran into the TARDIS with fear of the Doctor. The Doctor got Hermione into the TARDIS, and set her on a bench. "Do I have to return you to Hogwarts or something?"

"No, school's over." Harry said

"Right. So, where do I return you?"

"On Saturn." Ron joked.

"Really? You come from Saturn? It's awfully hot there. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"NO!" Harry stepped up to say.

"Well, where!?"

"Mars." Ron joked again.

"RON!" Harry yelled. Hermione stirred. "Mmm…what's with all the yelling?"

"Hermione, this bloke-"

"I, am not, a bloke!" The Doctor stepped up to say. Ron ignored him.

"This bloke says we can go anywhere. Where should we go? And Harry's being a party pooper, because he doesn't want to go to Mars."

Hermione wasn't fully awake, so she just said, "Uranus."

The Doctor was getting annoyed, so he just started setting the dials to Uranus. The blue core started to move up and down, the familiar humming making it go. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. "Uranus." The TARDIS started to jolt and turn upside-down. Hermione full awoke, and she clung on to one of the sticks sticking out of the wall, things hitting her. She could barely make out anything flying past her, and she landed on the ground with a thud. She stood up, slightly dizzy. "Does it always do that?" "No, it's not supposed to." The Doctor said, standing up and opening the door. It wasn't Uranus. It wasn't anywhere. It was blank. All…totally white. The Doctor walked out, there was no gravity, but no floating either. It was…nothing. The TARDIS disappeared from his sight. The Doctor disappeared from Harry's sight. He hadn't even bothered to ask his name, so he just took out his wand and yelled, "_Accio_ man!" Nothing happened. The Doctor was gone.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the place where the TARDIS would have been. It appeared for a second, but disappeared again. He did it again, but this time, nothing. But a couple minutes later, a street appeared under his feet, and the TARDIS reappeared in the place where he had landed the first time. The Doctor stepped out of the street, and opened the TARDIS door. Nobody was in there. "What? Harry!? Hermione!? Where'd you go?" He looked around some more, and there was no invisibility cloak. The next second, he was walking to Donna's house. "What the…? I don't think I caused a time rift. A sonic screwdriver in nothing, will-." He appeared running to the TARDIS. "OK, well, something's up. Uhh…can I please jump to the Racnoss?" He said to the sky, and immediately was brought in front of the Racnoss. "Do you understand yet, Doctor man?" She asked, grinning. She held up a book in one of her claws. It read _Harry Potter and the Time Traveling Man_. "You, are inside a book. This book. And this room, is the only space not in book. The exit to the real world, is behind me. But guess what, Doctor man. It's deadlock sealed. No getting in for you." She grinned. "I can move you around with a flip of a page." The Racnoss flipped a page, and the Doctor jumped to running with Hermione's body to the TARDIS. He stopped, letting Hermione fall to the ground. "Why was it all white in that place I went?" "That was the end of a chapter, my dear Doctor man. Get used to living there, because when I flip to the last page, off you go, without your TARDIS, to live there forever."

"You trapped me in a book, to kill me?"

"It was the only way to do it." She said grinning slyly.

"Take me to chapter 2! By the way, how man-" But he already back in the street. He ran to the TARDIS, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing there. "Umm…what do I call you?" Harry asked. "Call me Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"OK, _Doctor._ What was the white thing?" Harry asked.

"It was the end of a chapter?"

"You mean like a book?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we're in a book."

"For how long."

"I've been here for about an hour."

"Wait. Did you say that _you've_ been here for an hour? How long have we been here?"

The Doctor avoided the question.

"…Doctor?"

He sighed. "Since you've been born." He pointed to Harry. Then he turned to Hermione and Ron. "You've been here since you were 11."

Hermione gasped, Ron was shocked, and Harry just sat down. "So, is Hogwarts real, or not?"

"No. It's in a book."


	4. The Secret Of The Old Professor

Hermione looked saddened. She sat on a bench, and just looked at The Doctor. "What would happen if we stepped out of this book?"

"You would turn into a piece of paper." The Doctor said sadly.

"No. No. I was born here." Harry said, sitting down beside Hermione.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"J-just take me home." Hermione said through tears.

"Do you want to see Dumbledore?"

Harry looked up at him. "Really? You can do that?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes."

"But…I thought we could only move to that spider place, and here." Harry said, standing up to the console.

"We can. If she can get us into a book, we can go into one. Harry, go get _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_."

"What?"

"A big…green book. In that box." The Doctor pointed to the back.

Harry ran to a box and opened it. He picked up a book. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?" He read the last couple pages of it. "Oh my. I just did this…9 days ago! And I have a written copy of it!"

"Yeah, well, find Goblet of Fire!"

Harry looked through all the books, and finally found it. Harry ran it over to The Doctor. "Thank you." The Doctor set the book on the scanner, and the blue control center started moving up and down…

Dumbledore looked up as all of his papers blew away. He watched as The Doctor went outside. "Doctor." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How did you know my name?"

"A book once opened can be read through any way." Dumbledore held up a Doctor Who book. "Oh." The Doctor grinned. "You're brilliant, you know that?" Dumbledore nodded, and returned to his book. "Professor…"

"Yes?"

"Someone wants to see you." The Doctor said, as Harry walked out grinning. "Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said simply.

"Do you know how happy I am to see you?"

"Yes, I die in your sixth year. You missed me."

"How di-"

Dumbledore picked up his wand, and ran the tip over his desk, and a secret compartment opened up, revealing all the Harry Potter books.

"Wait. You know…everything?" Harry asked.

"Yes." He said simply before making the books go into his desk again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It would have changed time." The Doctor stepped in to say.

"B-but. You could have warned me about Sirius dying. A-and…Dobby, and Hedwig, and everyone else! I could have saved them!"

"That would start a paradox. The words would have changed, and Dumbledore wouldn't have known that they died in the beginning, so you wouldn't do anything, and time would go back to normal, thus, the paradox is formed."

Harry nodded, and gulped, sitting down. "Doctor, what time are we in?"

The Doctor looked to Dumbledore for the answer.

"You, are in the bath, figuring out the riddle." Dumbledore said, taking his glasses off.

Harry nodded. "And is that how Dobby knows that Ron is gone? I tell him?"

"No."

Harry looked around at all the portraits. "Is this changing the books?"

The Doctor stepped up to say this, "No. This was never written in the books."

"Ah. Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you tell my younger self something?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell him, "A friend is looking after you?"

"Yes."

"Well…where now?" The Doctor asked.

"Home."

"Home."

"Home."

The entire trio said, missing their life. For some reason, this saddened the Doctor. Maybe it was because his home was destroyed. "OK." He said sadly. He set the switches, and the center started to move up and down. It started to shake as they left the book, then it started flying all around. "Just flip the page!" The Doctor yelled, and they all jumped in front of the Racnoss. "Doctor Man, I heard your…friends…wanted to go home. Here's a deal. I will let you go out, Doctor Man, if I get to eat these people." She pointed to the trio. The Doctor pondered this. Then the Racnoss started talking again, "It will be your only way out. Otherwise I will kill all four of you!" The Racnoss laughed, and started talking yet again, "You have two chapters to figure out your decision. I promise I will not skip any pages." She grinned, and flipped a page, landing the Doctor into the TARDIS.  
Hermione looked up. "So, what are we going to do?" "Nothing." The Doctor tried to think, but nothing came to his head. "Well…I'll just…sleep, or something." Hermione recalled something the Doctor had said about the ship being bigger on the inside and couldn't help but to wonder just how big it really was. She made her way out of the central room and down some hallway, convinced that she'd find a library. On her way, she passed many rooms, many of them reminding her of her excursions in the Ministry of Magic during her fifth year. 'Did I really just pass a room with a planet floating in it?' She asked herself, still determined to find the Doctor's library. 'This is a huge place! It has to have a library!' She told herself, before opening another door. She saw books. Only five, but it was a start. She walked in and picked one up, opening a page. It was some kind of code or something. She pulled her wand out, and waved it over the book, and the code turned into English. "Ofal, Trabicla, Froolio, Opah. Phagio, Drinty, Fewrty, Mypont." She read mysteriously, it wasn't English. At all. All of a sudden, all the lights turned off. And the room started to get smaller. The whole TARDIS started to get smaller. The bench the Doctor was sitting on started to get smaller, the Doctor ran outside. The police box form was still there, but it was getting smaller on the inside. The Doctor opened the door again. He couldn't even fit inside anymore, it was so small. "Ron! Get out here!"

Ron woke up, and crawled through the one little whole in the door left, before it was to small for anything. "Harry!? Are you still there?"

"Bare-" Harry yelled, before the TARDIS completely collapsed on him.

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you, Ann no Aku, for helping me with the ending to this chapter._


End file.
